Sickly Child
by Silver Wind Wolf
Summary: This is one I wrote based on my own sickness. Yep, I decided that sense I was sick I was going to use it to my advantage and write a Fanfic. Basicly Kagome gets sick and a new character is introduced (well several to be exact!) Anyway R & R appreciated
1. Default Chapter

Sickly Child  
  
By: Silver Wind Wolf  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer note: I do not own Inuyasha...although it would be nice if I did. I do however own Setsa and Kisike and my friend's own Viera, Area, and Auron. So you can't steal any of them!  
  
Kagome sniffled as she entered the fairy-tell like land. She looked up and noticed the grey clouds covering part of the sky, but the sun trying futilely to break through the clouds. "Rain?" She smiled and shrugged, her eyes looked around to find any sign of her friends. No one seemed to be there so she shrugged and walked on toward the village. She stopped at the edge of the rice fields that stood close by the village. Several male villagers stared at her for a moment, as if to figure out if she was demon or human. She rubbed her nose in response to the eyes the waved as she ran down from the hill.  
  
One realized who she was and yelled, "Its lady Kagome! Hurry get the priestess," he yelled to another villager.  
  
A young male demon's ears twitched from some distance away. They wandered back and forth hearing human voices. "Kagome's back?" He looked up and sniffed the air. "But how is it I couldn't smell her. I do smell her scent now that I think about it, but it's weak and it doesn't smell the same."  
  
The silver haired demon arrived in front of Kagome in just seconds. "Hey.." He said a kind of classy look coming to him from his silhouette which was above a setting sun. He looked at Kagome, his eyes a serious shade of gold. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome's face was a pail coloration as she sat near Inuyasha in the Priestess's hut on a make shift mat with a small, flowered blanket on top of it. Her eyes looked weary from the days she'd spent studying for many tests. It looked as if she could pass out at any given minute. The black hair surrounded her on the ground, it seemed to have grown longer because she hadn't had time too cute it.  
  
"What's wrong with her old woman?" He asked in a rushed voice that was full of worry. The golden eyes gave the exact same look. Thunder crackles in the background. It seemed a forbidding sign, saying something was going to happen.  
  
"This sort of thing takes time." She told him with a grunt as she put a cold rag on Kagome's forehead.   
  
"I don't have time. We have to.." Kagome coughed as she attempted to get up. She then fell back down onto the make shift mat on which she laid.  
  
"You are sick child."  
  
"Priestesses' and Priestess reincarnations don't get sick!" Inuyasha protested sitting with a disgruntled look upon his face cross legged in a corner of the small hut. Thunder crackled again in the background, this time sending a chill up Inuyasha's back.  
  
"I'm afraid humans' do Inuyasha, you must care for her, as I will be out for a while. My apologies' Kagome but I have to go to the mountains." The old woman sighed as she put together some clothing and threw a few more odds and ins into a bag. She hoisted a bow pouch onto her back and pulled back the string a few times to check and make sure it was still strong enough and wouldn't break.  
  
Kagome steadied herself and sat up. "It's all right, it's probably nothing more than a cold, I will be fine." She smiled kindly at the woman. The smell of rain became more apparent in the air, as did the threat of a storm. The old woman nodded and left the hut, then boarded the back of a horse and rode off. Kagome watched for a moment, then felt a pair of eyes staring into her. She turned only to see it was Inuyasha staring at her in an odd kind of way.  
  
'Wow, even when she's sickly she thinks of other people over herself.' Inuyasha said to himself a little surprised.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment. She cocked her head to the side, "Are you going to just keep staring at me like that?" She questioned the half-demon.  
  
"I-I'm not starin'!" He protested against her.  
  
She giggled at his futile protests. His face had grown a little red from the accusations against him. "Okay, whatever you say."  
  
"Hey, Kagome.." Inuyasha's voice sounded. She turned her head a curious expression pasted to hide the pleasure she felt from when Inuyasha called her voice. "Get better soon okay?" He said as he stood and left the hut.  
  
Kagome blinked in response. "O-o-okay." But she couldn't help blushing and she couldn't help smiling at the fact that he had actually asked her to get better. So she laid herself in the make shift mat, despite its uncomfortableness. Her eyes closed as the sound of rain began to patter on the hut's roof.  
  
Inuyasha sat on a tree staring at the hut, soon his golden orbs no longer showed as his eye lids were shut tightly. He was trying to sleep but he kept envisioning himself walking in upon the gruesome scene of Kagome dead, lying there, her eyes opened, looking as if she could spring to life at any second. He kept coming in and out of the dream and looking at the hut then trying to sleep, the rain was soaking him through his clothing, but that wasn't anything that bothered him. Finally, he completely awoke and rushed into the hut, staring at Kagome sleeping soundly on the make shift mat near the fire in the center of the hut.  
  
His eyes shook, to see her this innocent. After all the times she'd hit him and told him to sit, it all seemed to flow away along with the rain. He sat at the far edge, his eyes still watching Kagome carefully. Without his own knowledge, Inuyasha's feet began to move. He took off the over coat to his outfit and laid it near the fire to dry. The sword he always kept so close to him was at the other side of the hut. He laid himself next to Kagome, completely unaware of his watcher.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open to the feeling of Inuyasha's warm body next to hers. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Shh," he said to hush her into silence. "I'm trying to keep you warm. You're sick, and you need warmth." His eyes were moving back and forth, he knew why he was doing this. He was actually in love and it felt so odd to have these feelings.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Whatever you say...darling." She fell back into a sleep a smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke in the morning to Miroku and Shippo fighting outside.  
  
"Let me inside! I want to check up on Kagome!" Inuyasha heard Shippo yell.  
  
"No, you cannot see them. They are sleeping." Miroku replied to the child kitsune. His voice was the usual cool sound that made him like a river.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha heard someone yell.  
  
"Ah, so nice of you to join us Setsa." He replied to the feminine voice.  
  
"Sorry I was late, I heard you calling, but unfortunately I ran into trouble on the way hear." She sighed.  
  
"What?" Shippo asked hopping up on the one they called Setsa's shoulder.  
  
At this time the straw door to the hut was moved to the side and Inuyasha came out tying up the sash that went around his top. "What are you all babbling about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Babbling? We happened to be talking about the trouble that Setsa ran into." Shippo responded angrily to the half-demon that walked closer.  
  
"Remember that rumor about a water demon?" She asked setting her staff down beside a tree. The leather skirt she wore rode high upon her hips and her green orbs were now shut. The blonde hair fell around her as she leaned against the tree. Her top was some sort of green material with deer fur surrounding it.  
  
"Yeah, you mean the one that supposedly controls the weather and the rivers? What about it?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"It would seem that it is more than just a rumor. Correct Setsa?" Miroku responded to him.  
  
The eyes of another watched from far above. Two leathery bat wings beat every few seconds to keep the female they held in the air. This female wore a top that ended right beneath her breasts, along with armor that fit the breasts. Her skirt was a bit longer than Setsa's and her eyes were a red coloration. Her hair several different colors, but mostly holding the colors brown, silver, and black. She held to ears upon her head and in a hilt a small sword that looked almost identical to Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome woke with a start, she looked about for someone then got up. "Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!" She yelled for him.  
  
His ears moved along with his head in response to the voice. "Kagome? I'm outside!" He yelled back to her. The straw door was, once again, removed from its place and in its place appeared Kagome.  
  
"Hi everyone." She said with a cheery smile on her face.  
  
"Who's she?" Setsa asked a sort of defensive sound coming into her voice.  
  
"That would be Kagome." Shippo told her.  
  
"Oh, so you're the wise priestess' reincarnation." The voice calmed a little but Kagome could tell it was still quite untrusting  
  
"Yeah, I - uh - guess so." Kagome blinked looking at the others.  
  
"Let me explain what I am doing here, that way you aren't too confused." Setsa gave a smile to Kagome making the both of them relax a little. "I was wondering through the woods about six years back when Miroku saved me. I was and still am in his debt so I went on a search for him and found him here. Well it so happened that Shippo was walking with him last night and I was interested in knowing if I could help him out in any way possible. He gave me the answer and so I am here." She relieved herself from the stance against the tree and bowed to all of them. "I am the Necromancer Setsa and I am at your service."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "I've heard of you! You're a wizard all right. But not a very good one I heard you blew up a city before because you got your spell mixed up." Inuyasha turned with a cold look. "I don't think it'd be wise to bring her along."  
  
"HEY!" Setsa yelled at him. "I am too useful! I just have to become fully adapt to using my powers," she yelled furiously back at Inuyasha; his statement clearly had angered her.  
  
"You never told me you were a Necromancer." Miroku said.  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . um . . . I didn't think there was any need!" Setsa replied carefully listening to her own words.  
  
"Oh..I see." He replied to her.  
  
"Never mind," she returned to her stance against the tree. "I shouldn't matter whether I be demon or wizard. I am your friend. So that should be all that matters." Her eyes closed and the others went about their daily business. 


	2. The Horrible Kisike

Sickly Child  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Silver Wind Wolf  
  
Setsa's eyes rolled as she doubled over with laughter. "You have got to be kidding me!" She yelped with laughter in her voice.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled back at the others.  
  
"I must admit, even if it's not as humorous as Lady Setsa makes it seem," Miroku began with a chuckle in his voice. "It is still quite hilarious." He began to laugh to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shippo asked as he appeared out of the woods with a confused look on his face.  
  
Kagome's face was currently a red shade as she was laughing too. "Inuyasha, you mean you were beat by a fairy?"  
  
He glared at Kagome, immediately silencing her from laughing. "Listen, this wasn't just any fairy, she has the powers of a Goddess!" He explained. But the laughter would not stop, even the clueless Shippo joined in.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this." Miroku said while standing up. "We have to find this fairy."  
  
"You don't think that this fairy could be the dreaded Kisike, do you?" Setsa asked Miroku a slight sound of worry in her voice.  
  
"Kisike?" Shippo asked Setsa.  
  
"Yes, it is the demon that they say has the power of a water Goddess." Setsa explained to the small kitsune.  
  
"But, I heard that she looked like a bat!" Shippo said with a bit of worry in his voice also. He stood on Setsa's shoulder now.  
  
"That's not what I heard," Setsa began but was quickly cut off by Miroku.  
  
"It seems that this mysterious Kisike has many different explanations as to what she looks like." Miroku said, the others stood along with him. "In any case I think it wise to get out of here and look for Sango. Who knows where she got off too."  
  
"Who's Sango?" Setsa asked.  
  
"A very good demon slayer." Miroku replied.  
  
"One that Miroku tends to like sexually harassing." Kagome piped up with a slight smile across her face.  
  
Miroku's face got a grim look on it as he turned to see Setsa glaring.  
  
"So there's more than one, eh?"  
  
"I can explain" he began, but was cut off as she picked up her staff.  
  
"Oh High Spirits bring me the power of levitation." Miroku's feet rose up and he got a worried look. "Now send him to the next village, but be wary, this flight will not be a pleasant one." Miroku looked at her, his eyes' large and bulging. She raised her staff like she was a batter at a baseball game. Then swung as hard as she could and hit him to the next village.  
  
~  
  
Miroku landed in the middle of the village square causing quite an uproar.  
  
A young girl wearing a new purple silk kimono stepped out of a shop just to have dirt spring on her like a wave. She stared at her kimono then ran into the crater created by Miroku.  
  
"Hey, what exactly do you think your doing?!" She asked picking up the dizzy monk by the collar of his monk suit.  
  
"Oh, hello mommy.." He said still in a dazed state.  
  
"Oh my. What have you done this time Lord Miroku?" The woman asked, her voice immediately awakened Miroku. He looked at her through his lavender orb.  
  
"Lady Sango?"  
  
~  
  
"Did he really deserve that?" Kagome asked looking after the way he'd gone.  
  
"Partly," she began her explanation and response. "But I also just help us find the next village." She told the two. As she spoke a red line appeared in the direction, the Buddhist priest had flown.  
  
"Well, what're we waiting for lets go!" Inuyasha crouched allowing Kagome and Shippo to board his back.  
  
Setsa nodded and held out her hand a broom coming forth. She jumped on it and rode the broom front, crouched low, and speeding directly beside Inuyasha. She dodged tree branches here and there doing barrel rolls, going up and down. She laughed loudly so that the world could hear her sound.  
  
Kagome coughed in Inuyasha's ear, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she said after she was done.  
  
"Just don't get me sick." He responded, though he was completely absorbed in following the red line.  
  
"Okay." She responded silently.  
  
For the rest of the trip nothing was said. When they got close the village there was a worn down a path that they could follow. The red line also twisted and curved along the path so that they knew they were in the correct direction.   
  
As they came around a corner, Setsa ran into a younger villager. She hit him head, on and the two went tumbling. She got up quickly and made sure that he was all right then checked her broom.  
  
"AH! That's the second one this moon!" She growled throwing it to the ground. She held out her hand again and summoned forth another broom.  
  
"I'm very sorry I didn't get out of your way." He said.  
  
"I'm surprised you're still alive after a collision like that." Setsa replied.  
  
"There's a demon in our village and a strange monk and a woman is currently fighting it. It has eaten ten of our strongest villagers!" He told them while looking over his shoulder.  
  
"So you turn tail and run, feh, useless human." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"I'm not a fighter!" The villager growled back. "I am a scientist. I do not believe in such demons, but as you can see, I believe I just become a believer." The village man gathered his papers and went on his way.  
  
Kagome held her hand up to speak but fainted. Inuyasha caught her. He wondered what this meant. Setsa approached him and felt her forehead.  
  
"Oh my! She's burning up. We must get her to the village!" Setsa said looking at Inuyasha. He nodded his head and the two were of, Setsa on her broom and Inuyasha jumping next to her.  
  
The two entered the village and immediately were attacked by a swarm of vicious demons.  
  
"I thought that villager said there was just one!" Inuyasha growled and proceeded to taking out the Tetsaiga. He attacked the demon's with the wind scar and blew them away. "This is the work of that Demon Fairy. These are all water demons!" Inuyasha yelled to Setsa.  
  
She nodded. She had taken Kagome in order for Inuyasha to attack the demons. Now the sick woman was on her broom in front of her as Setsa frantically searched for Miroku. She found him fighting beside Sango against a small, what looked like a fairy with bat wings, creature.  
  
"Lord Miroku! We have a problem!" Setsa yelled.  
  
"Well, as you can see I have a problem also!" He yelled back, but not in an angry tone. He was holding his arm, it seemed to look like his wind tunnel hadn't worked on the fairy.  
  
"Hold on!" She told him, her eyes watched as the other girl hurled a large boomerang into the Fairy.  
  
The Fairy gasped as she was hit back for the first time. "Don't let your guard down. I'll be back." And she disappeared, just like that. The demon's that Setsa dodged to get around also disappeared.  
  
Setsa lowered herself and got off the broom. She set down Kagome near a hut and ran to Miroku. At first he thought he was going to get a beating, but that was not the case. Setsa hugged him close to her, a smile on her face. When he felt, her arms wrapped around his body he looked down. Tears had spilled from her eyes staining the pail face.  
  
"I thought for sure you'd been killed," he heard her say in between gulps of air.  
  
His arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure that I could have taken care of that Fairy with my own power." He told her. Setsa stood and whipped away the tears. A smile that cared told Miroku he need not look much farther for love. She was there and that was all that really mattered.  
  
Inuyasha looked around for the demons he'd been fighting. Not finding them, he rushed to find Kagome. "Kagome!" He said when he'd found her. He bent down and kissed her forehead and she awakened from her deep sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you." Her voice was horse and could only barely be heard.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" The woman yelled rushing beside her.  
  
"Sango." Kagome said lightly. "It's so nice to see you again."  
  
"Sango!" The woman they called 'Sango' turned to see Shippo had jumped onto her shoulder. She smiled at Shippo and kissed him on the top of her head.  
  
~  
  
"The Fairy that attacked us, her name is Kisike." Sango told them. "Shortly after Miroku had arrived from his flight," her head turned to see Miroku and Setsa sitting closely together. "She decided to attack. I don't know why but it seems she's been waiting for a moment like this." Her eyes cast down to the ground in a little worry. The group was sitting outside near a fire in a night sky background. Their eyes attentively lay on Sango, they knew there was more.  
  
"Don't worry," Miroku said. His eyes and face showed the expression of deep pain. "I will be fine."  
  
"What happened to you?" Setsa asked. She was checking him for any further injury.  
  
"I." He began then shook his head, as if he decided against saying that. "Or rather, she knew the way to stop my wind tunnel."  
  
"But I thought that all those bugs were from Naraku." Kagome looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"There is another way to stop it." Miroku felt Setsa's hands grip his own hand. He stared at her in bewilderment for a moment then continued. "Lightning. A powerful lightning spell could put me down for quite a while. Think of it like this, it is the same as if I was being shocked, but one million times worse."  
  
"But I thought Kisike was like a Water Goddess." Shippo sounded looking a little confused himself.  
  
"She is, but even a light lightning spell could hurt him deeply." Inuyasha's voice said, he seemed to have been intently listening but his eyes were closed.  
  
"So what now?" Shippo asked the others. 


	3. Meeting Auron

Note: === means a flash back. ~ means time skip if you hadn't already got that from my last chapter.  
  
Sickly Child  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Silver Wind Wolf  
  
The group slept that night as if nothing had really happened. Kagome slept underneath the tree which in which held a sleeping Inuyasha. Sango and the kitsune were resting by each other; the fire cat sleeping close to them.  
  
But, Miroku and Setsa were set off from the group. Setsa slept comfortably beside Miroku, his hands wrapped about her waist, her eyes closed. It all just felt right. Even though he wanted to sleep, he couldn't. His heart was pounding and his thoughts were completely blurred. It was strange, he knew that he'd loved girls before, but never like this. Not once had he felt these emotions for a single woman. The rest of the world seemed to just be disappearing beneath Miroku's feet and the only one besides him that was there, was her. He closed his eyes, now really trying to sleep. He felt a memory, one of warmth begin to show from the depths of his mind.  
  
===  
  
Miroku was wandering through the forest. He looked to be about the same height and age as he was now. But, he walked with inexperience. He seemed to have just finished his studies with a master and was now upon the world to either reek havoc or help prevent it. He looked to be in deep thought as he heard a scream from afar.  
  
It was a maiden's voice, and coming from the long line of monks with a history for attractive women, he ran to find her. The first thing he saw made him blush ever so deeply. His eyes laid upon a naked woman fighting off a demon.  
  
"Well just don't stand there, help me!" She yelled. He hadn't seen anyone else around so he figured she'd been talking to him.  
  
"Stand back!" He warned as he unwrapped the clothe and beads that laid around his hand and, in that very instant, the demon was gone. He grinned to himself, not only had he saved a maiden, but it was a very good looking maiden at that fact.  
  
"Oh thank you!" She said as she hugged him, she seemed to forget that she had no clothing on, but he didn't. He stared down at the young woman's pail skinned body and fell over from blushing.  
  
"Oh! Are you all right Sir Monk?"  
  
===  
  
Miroku smiled wanting to laugh. She'd seemed so innocent back then, but things were changed. He could feel it in his soul. His eyes closed and he was gone from that world. Gone from the one that held him down with laws of science and humanistic ideals. He felt as if he was flying and that Setsa was right beside him, smiling, as she always was.  
  
~  
  
"Ya think he's dead?" He heard Shippo's voice sound.  
  
"No! Just a sleep." Sango's voice reassured him.  
  
Miroku's eyes opened to a blurred vision of the entire group standing above him.  
  
"Finally! And so the dead live on, eh Miroku?" Inuyasha asked the monk. "It's not like you to over sleep."  
  
All of these voices were beginning to annoy Miroku. But, he needed to get up from his fantasy world, and so he did. "Yes, I am awake." He told the others.   
  
Setsa smiled kindly to him. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep the others from bothering you, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
The crowd disbursed into smaller groups as they began getting ready to travel. "They can be stubborn." He replied to Setsa.  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Okay!" Inuyasha sounded for the group to listen to his instructions. "We need to get going anyone know of any near villages?"  
  
"Yeah, there should be one up ahead." A voice sounded from behind the group. They looked at each other, it hadn't been any of their voices. Who could this stranger have been. A young girl with silver hair stepped out of the woods.  
  
Kagome gasped, "She looks exactly like Inuyasha!" She turned to see Inuyasha glaring angrily at her. "Heh..heh, only she's female." She said nervously hoping not to make the half demon to angered.  
  
"I apologies." Sango said looking about. "But I must be off. I will meet you all in the village Okimawa. I have some business to attend to," she bowed and before anyone could tell her not to go, she'd taken off on the back of Kirara in her larger form.  
  
"Okay.." Inuyasha said in a kind of distant voice. "So who're you?" He asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Auron, and I am your twin sister." She told Inuyasha. This came as quite a shock, he'd never known he had a twin. "Before you were old enough to know of me mother kissed me and sent me down a river in fear that father would be angry with her for have a girl. So I was found by a family and raised in a village that did not fear me." She explained.  
  
Inuyasha still had a confused look on his face. Kagome waved her hand in front of his face while saying, "Hello? Is anyone home?" Quickly he pushed the waving hand out of his face and stared at Auron.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that, you're my sister?" Inuyasha questioned her, his face expressed confusion along with ignorance to this subject.  
  
"Yes!" Auron grinned and jumped up and down. She seemed to be relieved that he'd excepted her.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Kagome said looking at the gleeful female half-demon. "I thought all of the female half-demons had been whipped off the face of the Earth." Kagome looked at her with a strange glance then pulled her head down and let out a harsh cough.  
  
"No, no! You see I am Auron. I wield the all powerful Tensaiga!" She shouted and drew her sword. It swiped the air nearly cutting both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Be careful!" Yelled her brother.  
  
"I am!" She fought back defending herself.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am so!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
And while this continued Setsa sighed. "You can tell their related." She commented.  
  
The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah..I'm surprised they haven't started fi–" cut off in mid-sentence by a loud roar, Miroku turned.  
  
The two fighting half-demons turned to see a large dragon-like demon raise up from the depths of the forest. On it's head was the Fairy from before, the one called Kisike.  
  
The demon looked like a dragon, but was long and slender like a snake. It twisted and hissed at the group.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't my formidable opponent Auron." The Fairy called out. Auron growled.  
  
"Hey! You're the one that tricked me!" She yelled at Kisike.  
  
"Tut, tut! Why are we so angry?" Kisike's red hair fell down her face as she fluttered up into the sky. "You did that on your own will, I only persuaded you." She replied to her statement.  
  
"You're the one that killed all of those villagers aren't you!?" Inuyasha nearly screamed at the demon.  
  
"No, to be quite technical my minions did it on their own time. All I did was tell them what to do." The Fairy stared down, she seemed to be looking at Setsa.  
  
Setsa stared up along with Miroku. "Stay here," she commanded him.  
  
"But I.." he began but again was cut off.  
  
"No, I have to take care of some old business." Setsa's eyes were shaded by her blonde bangs, the red highlights shimmering in the sunlight.  
  
He nodded, fully understanding what it was she needed to do. "Okay, but do me a favor," he began with a smile. But before he finished it had faded. "Don't get killed."  
  
"I won't.." her voice was not convincing. To be honest, she wasn't sure herself if she was going to die or not. But all she knew was this was a battle that she needed to face. The broom formed again and she took off into the air. Miroku watching her fly away into the sun to fight this demon. He could do nothing and neither could the others.  
  
Inuyasha and Auron began to battle with the monster. A horrible thing it was, as they fought the monster they were dodging water blasts from it's breathe. Both Auron and Inuyasha worked together to fight it. But as they fought Setsa had bigger fish to fry.  
  
She flew upwards, straight past the dragon demon's head and then stopped. "Why are you doing this?" Setsa asked her.  
  
The words reached Kisike and she looked up. In a shrugging manner she smiled. "I don't know, I find it fun to toy with humans." She replied a sly smile crawling up the ends of her mouth.  
  
"STOP!" Kisike heard one of the human's voices from below yell up to her. It was one of the more pathetic looking females. She held a bow and arrow in a threatening stance.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt anyone or I'll shoot." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't be foolish, you are far to weak to even scratch me."  
  
"Maybe," it his Setsa head on. "KAGOME! Fire!" The arrow fired from Kagome's hand, and now it was all on Setsa. Setsa's eyes closed as she raised up her hands. "Lightning from the skies and from the trees, I call upon you. Oh Goddess of the skies give me the power to help this arrow. Winds do your trick, lightning don't play sick. Come to the arrow, NOW!" Just as the arrow was falling it picked itself up and went straight for Kisike.  
  
Kisike's eyes widened as she stared in fright at the on coming bullet arrow. She disappeared from sight just as the arrow began to burrow into her flesh. She fled the scene then reappeared near by in a cave. Looking at the wound she glared. "How could she have known? How could she have known my weakness?" She asked fully aware of the danger she was now in. 


	4. Truth Unveiled

Note: I give slight credit to Final Fantasy 10 for the dance thing. Once again I do not own Inuyasha... although my friends and I expressed the fact that it would be pretty awesome if we did! I don't own Viera, Area/Andrea, or Auron. Area/Andrea and Auron belong to a fellow writer, she's in my favorites. As is the writer that Viera belongs to.  
  
Sickly Child  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Silver Wind Wolf  
  
  
  
After Inuyasha and Auron had finished off the dragon Setsa was left to herself and the dragon. She looked at the dead thing and began to weep. If only she could have stopped Kisike, if only she could have killed her in the beginning, if only...if only. It pained her head to think this way at all so she picked up her wooden staff and began to dance. She began to sing as she dance and the song was so beautiful it attracted animals from all over.  
  
The words reached Miroku's ears and he could not help but walk over to where Setsa was dancing to relieve the dragon's spirit from this world.  
  
Deep in thee,  
  
Deep in thee,  
  
Deep in the forest,  
  
I'm learning slowly,  
  
As if things can't be helped,  
  
I'm going back to the time,  
  
Was looking in the clear pond,  
  
At my own reflection,  
  
Can you he--lp me?  
  
I'm so confused now in my dark soul,  
  
Help me,  
  
I'm falling into the hole,  
  
Teaching myself how,  
  
To cry.  
  
Listen to the wind,  
  
As it blows in my face,  
  
Trying to find a way,  
  
Back through the dark,  
  
Deep in the forest,  
  
Where things are killing me,  
  
I stare at it and then I return back to.  
  
Holding on,  
  
Holding on,  
  
With all my-- might,  
  
I'm still fading into the dark,  
  
Trying to find my way through.  
  
It's so hard,  
  
Trying to,  
  
Figure out this world,  
  
But I'll make it through,  
  
Through the darkened nights and the blowing winds,  
  
So I can see my face,  
  
Smiling,  
  
Back at me through pond,  
  
Thro--ugh my own reflection,  
  
Sprea--d your wings,  
  
And fly high through night,  
  
See-- the light and go to it,  
  
Deep in the forest,  
  
Where things are killing you,  
  
Teach yourself a new trick,  
  
And then go on.  
  
It's all right,  
  
Don't you-- feel a thing?  
  
Seeping into,  
  
You--r thoughts,  
  
Keep it all away,  
  
Where I can find it there,  
  
Then in your dismay,  
  
Fly away again.  
  
Learn it all again,  
  
And then put it away,  
  
Keep it all in that,  
  
Little box you save,  
  
Then to your dismay,  
  
Walk through the forest,  
  
Your lost and you can't find your way,  
  
Your lost and you can't find your way,  
  
I'm lost and I can't find my way.  
  
When she'd finished the song she sat next to a tree and watched the dragon's soul float into the heavens above. It had turned night, the dance had worn her out and all she could do was cry solemnly to herself.  
  
"Beautiful song." She heard a voice reach her from within the trees.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked looking up. She flicked a few tears from her eyes in attempt to keep him from knowing she was crying. But it was futile, more tears appeared in their place.  
  
"It was touching, really." He smiled and moved to her side. Miroku sat down next to her and looked at the floating spirit. "Is that the song you sing to guide your spirits home?" He asked.  
  
"No, there are many more. Some of them I do not even know what they mean but the words are beautiful." She hears a silence and she smiles once again. "I could have saved him." She felt tears begin to ripple onto her cheeks stronger than the first ones. The smile faded and sniffles were heard through the forest night.  
  
"You can not alter fate." He told her. "If it was his time to go, then that was that." His head turned to see that she was still crying. "This is no time for tears. As he has moved on, so must we." He picks up her chin and moves his head in kissing the crying necromancer. Her response isn't surprise but a return of the kiss.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha growled and slammed his fists onto the ground back at camp. "What's wrong? It should have been over by now. We need her back here, we need to find out what's wrong with Kagome."  
  
Auron gives him a rough smile and tackles him to the ground. "She's fine! Humans get sick you know this!" Auron tells him gleefully.  
  
"Auron.. can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything dearest brother!" She responds her voice still full of malicious satisfaction.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" He shouted from underneath her.  
  
Auron shrank off of him and hid in the shadows. He sat back up and stared blankly into the dark spot which Auron had gone. He shrugged and looked at Kagome who'd fallen into a sleep. He wondered what she could be dreaming about, but nothing came to mind. He sat close by the fire, his eyes dotting from here to there as he heard sounds of rustling.  
  
Soon two familiar people came out of the darkness. The female hand lay on Kagome's forehead. The face smiled and nodded to Miroku.  
  
"She'll be fine. Her fever has broken." Her voice said, it was directed at the slumping Inuyasha.  
  
"Really?" Another voice came from the shadows and Auron appeared again. Her eyes were hopeful and stared at Setsa.  
  
Setsa nodded in response. "She is going to be fine there is no need in worrying. Trust me." Just as she said that another rustling came from the shadows and another person appeared.  
  
"VIERA!" Auron shouted as she tackled the woman to the ground. She went down with a rather loud - THUMP. Auron was hugging her and yipping with joy.  
  
"Wow, and I thought that Inuyasha acted like a lonely puppy sometimes.." Setsa commented.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open to the word 'Viera'. She sat up and stared at the woman. "Viera? Aren't you the one that was in love with Sesshomaru?" Kagome recalled from a previous conversation with Auron.  
  
"Um...I suppose you could say that. To be honest, that is who've I've been looking for. Haven't seen head or tail of him lately." She said pushing the golden strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Wait you mean someone actually loves him?" Setsa said sort of butting in of the conversation.  
  
"He's really a nice guy once you get too.." she stopped and stared into the darkness. "DUCK!" She yelled  
  
Auron blinked as the others crouched down. "Where!?" She asked turning to see a large ball-like object flying towards her face. It buried into her face and sent her flying into a tree knocking her out. Dazed eyes looked off into the distance as her body and dog ears proceeded to twitch several times.  
  
"Oops!" A voice giggled as she looked in on the entire group. "Um, did I do that?" A young girl that looked to be about 10 stood in the fire light. She disappeared then reappeared beside Auron. She poked at the conglomerate of flesh, skin, and bone. It only groaned back in response.  
  
"ANDREA!" Setsa's voice yelled.  
  
"I told you the names Area!" The younger girl yelled back at her. The thing she'd used to hit Auron into the tree hung from some sort of string and she was flicking it down and up with her wrist. A bubble of some sort came out of her mouth and popped making everyone except Setsa rush back looking at the younger girl leerily. The girl wore a junior high school uniform and stood in a careless stance.  
  
"Anyway mom says it's time to come home." Area said turning around Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"You go to the same school as my brother!" Kagome said in realization. "You should know him he's very well known for his brains, Higurashi Sota!" Kagome gave a giddy smile and looked at Area.  
  
"Yep I know em!" Area replied. "He's only been my best friend since 3rd grade in elementary school." She held the same color hair as Setsa and Kisike, but her eyes were a mysterious silver color. Setsa's eyes were a green sort of color that could look into ones soul.  
  
"So you mean to tell me you're not from this time Setsa?" Miroku asked looking her over curiously.  
  
"No, but I am a necromancer." She replied with a slight sigh.  
  
"If by necromancer you mean a cross between witch and priestess." Area commented.  
  
"Witch?" Miroku's brow raised slightly.  
  
"Yes my mother is a witch and my father is a priest." Setsa said. A sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Shippo asked, he'd just awoken from an afternoon nap. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked at the others.  
  
"A kitsune!" Area shouted in happy glee. She picked up the little fox demon and held him in her arms like she would a cat. He didn't seem to struggle, in fact, he enjoyed the attention.  
  
"I arrived here from the Yasaku Shrine in Tokyo." She replied to them. "As with Kagome's shrine, we also have a well respected dry well. My dog, Unya, went in there and when I went to retrieve him I got sucked into this world. That's when I met you," she pointed at Miroku. "After I got out I hadn't been back in 6 years." She sighed. "When I came back here I was in my school uniform but luckily I found these and changed so I would fit in and look more like a wise wizard." She looked at the others, they blinked curiously.  
  
"Ah," Miroku commented lightly. He seemed to be turning over the facts slowly in his mind. They all eventually did play out and were beginning to make sense. "So that would explain as to why you cried over a dead demon."  
  
"I suppose." She said a smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go on home." Area said popping another bubble of the mysterious chewy substance in her mouth. "You coming?"  
  
"Nah," Setsa looked to Miroku. "I have something I need to take care of." She told her younger sister. Area shrugged and set down the Kitsune while patting him on the head.  
  
Viera gave a look of interest to this young girl. "May I guide you back to your well child? It is very dangerous out tonight."  
  
"Nah I got it, but I could use the company." Area replied.  
  
~  
  
Miroku and Setsa had left the camp and were wandering in the woods. The two had stopped by an old tree and looked it over. She felt his arms clamp around her waist and she smiled.  
  
"Do you feel it?" He asked her; his breathe against her neck.  
  
"What?" She asks with a bit of curiosity, but it seems she already knows the answer.  
  
"My love for you.." he replies to her. A smile crawled up his lips as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"So no more lies?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"No," he replied to her. "How old are you really?"  
  
"Really? 18," it doesn't seem to surprise him that she's fairly young. Instead he continued to smile and stand there, holding her close to him. She turned abruptly and huged him back facing forward. "I don't want to go back." She told him.  
  
"But you have to don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't want to leave you." Her answer wasn't vague and holds so much to it. A tear fell down Miroku's cheek and onto the top of Setsa's head.  
  
"Don't you think you're being childish?"  
  
"No." She replied. "Selfish maybe," there was a laugh as she stood on her own. Her knees shook and she was smiling again.  
  
"But your parents will miss you and I'm pro-" before the statement was said he was silenced by a pair of lips. Miroku's surprise comes as none to Setsa. She pulled away and the two stood there looking into each other's souls unable to move, unable to speak.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
~  
  
"You're not human are you?" Viera asks Area on their walk.  
  
"Hmm? What gives you that idea?" She asks, her eyes smiling.  
  
"The way you moved to get to Area." Viera replied sneakily.  
  
"Oh that. Dammit guess the cats outta the bag, neh?" She looks at Viera with a wide smile spread across her face.  
  
"So are you demon?"  
  
"Cat demon."  
  
"Ah, and your sister?"  
  
"Not really my sister."  
  
"Adopted?"  
  
"She is."  
  
"Oh," Viera stops and looks into the woods. Her eyes peering uneasily into the dark. "How are you able to suppress your demon form?" She asks picking back up the pace.  
  
"I can suppress it until the full moon. My entire family is able to." She tells her.  
  
"I didn't know demons owned Shrines in the future."  
  
"They usually don't. But most of my family is only half demon."  
  
"How are you full?"  
  
"My father didn't marry and have my other siblings until I was 3. The woman that conceived me was full demon from the past that got through the gate. My father is half demon but he's not my real dad. He's just the one that's raised me since I was a child." She told the half demon Viera.  
  
"Be happy, you have him. Besides, if he raised you isn't that a father?" Viera again challenges the wit of the young demon. "How did your father come to own the shrine?"  
  
"It's been in our family since I can remember."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep," the two were silent for a while until they reached the well where she looked down it. "I need to go back, but,"  
  
"You don't want to?" Viera's eyes looked from the well to the young demon.  
  
"Yeah, I like it better here." She replies.  
  
"Well learn to live remember you can always come back."  
  
"I enjoyed your company Viera." Area waves as she jumps down into the well and a light appeared then Area disappeared.  
  
Viera cracks a smile, not her usual cold one but one that is warm. "As did I little one..as did I." 


End file.
